


Ukko

by Bittersweet



Series: Davidek [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Boston Bruins, Fluff, M/M, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Rask comforts Pastrnak during a thunder storm.





	Ukko

Tuukka felt something tugging on his blankets, waking him. “David?” he mumbled shifting over.

“Tuukka,” the toddler sniffled. Just then there was a loud rumble of thunder and David threw himself against Tuukka, sobbing.

“Uh...” Tuukka froze. “It’s just thunder,” he said trying to pry the tiny fingers off of his arm. David’s grip tightened and Tuukka gave up. “Okay.” He needed to come up with a new plan. He sighed. “Look David, we have to be at the rink early tomorrow and...”

Another peal of thunder rattled the windows and rain started pouring down. 

“Je to strašidelné!”

Tuukka wished he had a better understanding of Czech. Maybe he should call Chara or Krejci. “Hey it’s okay.” He put his arms around David. “You know thunder is just the god Ukko racing his chariot through the sky,” he kept talking, smiling as he remembered some of the old stories his mother had used to tell him when he was little. It seemed to be working, though Tuukka wasn’t sure if it was the stories or just the sound of his voice, and David’s breathing levelled out as the storm started to move away. Tuukka stopped talking, thinking David had fallen asleep.

“Then what?” a small voice asked in the darkness.

“Then they all went to sleep,” Tuukka said.

“But what happened with—“

“If you’re good I’ll tell you some more tomorrow night.” Tuukka shifted slightly so that David was more comfortable in the crook of his arm. “Good night Davidek.” David was already snoring softly and Tuukka shook his head. He closed his eyes and followed the toddler’s example.

**Author's Note:**

> The Czech Pastrnak used translates as “it’s scary”


End file.
